caster_cyclefandomcom-20200213-history
Dorian Pendragon
The son of King Antoni Pendragon and Lady Kala Desai, Dorian Pendragon was a Prince of Amoria who became a major part of the events of 1867 and the breaking of the Seals. Biography Dorian was born on January 2, 1850 in Ilaria Castle to Lady Luella Bancroft and King Antoni Pendragon. He grew up on Amoria, and like all other Caster children, began training to become a full fledged Caster at when he turned 6. However, unlike ordinary Caster children, Dorian received training directly from the High Druid, Marie Laveau, and the Ridiri General, Miyamoto Musashi. Dorian excelled in his studies, and it was eventually discovered that he had a talent with runes, a rare gift even among Pendragons. Personality and Traits Dorian grew up a very arrogant and pampered prince. He was rude, snobbish, and often looked down upon other Casters and especially other Supernaturals. Physical Description Dorian is an attractive boy, his appearance favoring his mother's side of the family. He has a lean build, but muscular from years of combat training, and standing at 5'11". He has fairer skin inherited from his mother's side, with sandy brown hair growing down to his shoulder and his mother's sky blue eyes. As a prince, Dorian often dresses as befitting his class in expensive clothes and armor. His gear is also more expensively made than ordinary Caster gear, emblazoned with the gold and silver dragon and griffin Pendragon crest. Powers and Abilities Like all the Pendragons, Dorian is a descendant of Gilgamesh, who is also known as Odin and Zeus among other names, and he inherited the aspects of Gilgamesh's power exhibited as Odin. * Rune Magic--An ability inherited from his Nordic roots (traced back to the god Odin), Dorian carries around rune-stones that, when activated (typically by throwing them near or even on the desired target), can create effects similar to casting without drawing on Dorian's own magical reserves. Dorian can also draw runes upon his body to further augment spoken spells enhancing strength, speed, etc or draw runes on other objects to act as wards. * Energy--Like all Pendragons, Dorian has a knack for manifesting and manipulating magic in its raw form. He uses it to create suits of armor and shields around himself and others. * Sight--Dorian has the ability to see into the past and the future, an ability he sometimes struggles to control * Alchemy--While not a natural ability, Dorian was trained by the druids and so he has a good knowledge of alchemy as both a study and a magical practice. * Berserker--Dorian can enter a raging state that gives him enhanced strength and speed. The Berserker skinwalkers also hold high reverence for him, as in the myths it was Odin who blessed them. Familiar--Dorian's Familiar is a large black, yellow-eyed dire wolf that stands about 5 ft tall at the shoulder and 8 ft in length. He weighs an impressive 200 pounds of pure muscle, capable of moving at speeds upwards of 50 mph. The wolf's name is Magnus. Casting--When not using Runes, Dorian Casts in Old Norse (Icelandic) In combat, Dorian often relies equally on both his Casters powers and his weapon prowess. He fights with the sword-staff Gungnir (aka Excalibur as a sword) given to him by Odin (aka Gilgamesh). Gungnir is a Svardstav, a spear like weapon with the blade of a sword at the end rather than a spear head. Gungnir's blade is Enochian steel inscribed with Runes while the shaft is made of ash wood. Like is sword counterpart, Gungnir is very deadly weapon, impossibly sharp and unbreakable. Gungnir makes Dorian's rune magic stronger, can deflect or negate magic, and can kill demons. Relationships